The embodiments herein relate to cloud engineering and experience and provide a cloud-computing collaborative system configuration that provides recommendations to instance users based on other users previous option selections.
With cloud-computing users have access to a large number of items, such as images, that can be accessed/run on their cloud, and the cloud provides a broad range of options to the user. The problem with having so many options as a user is the confusion that comes with the excessive amount of choices. If a user is not an expert of a particular item (such as an image) the user might struggle with choosing among the myriad of options. A similar problem exists when an upgrade or patch is available for an instance running on the cloud. For example, the user is often presented with the choice of whether to apply the upgrade or ignore it. The embodiments described below create a solution to this problem by providing a recommendation to the user based on previous choices made by similar users.